This invention relates to a drawer construction and more particularly to a drawer construction wherein the drawer front is a unitary and hollow blow-molded thermoplastic member. The drawer frame is formed of sheet metal and has a bottom wall, two side walls and a rear wall. In attaching the drawer frame to the drawer front, the forward ends of the side walls and of the bottom wall are bent approximately ninety degrees, and fasteners are placed in these bent portions and extend into the relatively thin walls of the drawer front.
In attempting to obtain the benefits of the economy of a thermoplastic, blow-molded drawer front, there has been in the past the problem of fasteners pulling away from or rupturing the relatively thin thermoplastic walls of the drawer front to which they are attached. Each time the drawer front is pulled to open the drawer from its cabinet or housing, there is a force transmitted through the fastening elements to the wall of the hollow drawer front. In time, such repeated forces often cause rupture of the thin wall.